


Home

by writewithurheart



Series: Captain Marvel Drabbles [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Pre-Canon, Tumblr Prompt, farm life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writewithurheart/pseuds/writewithurheart
Summary: Before the crash, before everything, they were just Carol and Maria: two women who built a home together.





	Home

**Home**

The rooster wakes her up, head still weighed down with sleep even as the rooster screeches outside the window. Carol pulls the pillow over her head as if it could block out the sunlight gaining strength as it filters through the curtains. A moment later, it hits her that she’s slept in and she pops up, pillow tumbling over the side of the bed and onto the floor. 

The sheets are a tangled mess from the night before. Carol flops back down and looks over at Maria sprawled out beside her. The play of sunlight and shadow across her exposed skin give a surreal quality to the whole scene, like it was painted right from her memories. Carol settles closer to press her body against Maria’s, lightly kissing her shoulder as her eyes flutter closed again. 

“Bad dream?” Maria asks, voice rough with sleep even as she curls on her side to wrap herself more around Carol. 

Carol hums. “No. Best sleep ever.” 

Maria chuckles, more a vibration than a noise. 

“Someone tired me out,” Carol teases, lips curled in a smile. She’s awake now, but she could stay here, wrapped in this moment for a lifetime. She wants to bask in the here and now. “I missed this.” 

Maria snorts. “I was gone for three days.” 

“Three endless days.” Carol leans up to pull Maria into kiss, one that deepens as Maria wakes up a little more. She pulls back before things can heat up. “Go back to sleep. I’ll take care of Lieutenant Trouble.” 

Maria makes a noise of protest, but settles back into slumber as Carol pulls on loose pants and a t-shirt. She slips from the room and through the house. Monica will be awake soon. She isn’t one to sleep in, as if she’s missing something if she sleeps while the sun is up. So unlike her mother. It’s why mornings are Carol’s time, since she barely sleeps. 

The first thing on is the coffee, which is wonderfully prepped for her today since Maria returned last night. Carol’s been burning her tongue on too hot coffee while she runs out the door each day because she kept forgetting to make it. It’s good to have Monica and Maria back home. She smiles as she grabs pans, bacon, and decides on pancakes for breakfast. There’s not a lot of counter space, but with a well-practiced hand, she makes do. 

Halfway through her pancake batter, Carol hears a door creak open and the patter of sock feet against the wood floor. Her smile brightens as Monica’s curls appear over the top of the counter before she climbs on top of a stool and leans over the counter. 

“Morning, Auntie Carol!” 

“Morning, Lieutenant Trouble. How did you sleep?” 

“Good. Are those pancakes?” 

“Yup.” 

“With blueberries?” 

Carol snorts. “Of course. Do I look like an amateur?” She turns from the stove with a conspiratorial whisper: “If you’re nice, I might even give you one with chocolate chips.” 

“I’m always nice, Auntie Carol.” 

“Of course you are.” She reaches out to poke Monica on the nose before depositing her plate in front of her with two pancakes. “Syrup, Lieutenant?” 

“Aye, aye captain!” 

Carol drizzles it across the pancakes with a grin. “Missed you, little bird.” 

“You should have come with us, Auntie Carol. Grandma and Pops took us to Disney and I met Mickey. We went on so many rides. And Mom let me eat so much candy.” Her words are interrupted by her shovelling food into her mouth and Carol moves on to the bacon. 

She pours two cups of coffee and finishes stirring the second just as Maria walks into the kitchen. In exchange for a kiss, Carol passes her the cup and then a plate as she settles in on the stool next to Monica. 

“Can we fly the crop duster today?” 

Maria laughs and wraps an arm around Monica’s shoulder. “I think we can so that.” 

“Can I fly it?” 

“No.” 

Monica pouts and turns a pleading look on Carol.

Carol throws her head back with a laugh. “I would, bug, but I think there are rules against that.” 

“How about we wait until you’re a little taller?” 

“And older,” Maria adds. 

“And maybe not tell your grandmother about this,” Carol suggests. She moves the last of the bacon to a plate. “She doesn’t need another reason to hate me.” 

Monica doesn’t hear her over the rush for the bacon, but Maria shoots her a look over her coffee mug. Maria’s mom doesn’t like her, hasn’t liked her since she realized she and Maria shared a bedroom. She wanted Maria to get back with Monica’s father, to create a “stable home”. So it’s just easier for her to not interact with Maria’s parents. They’re steadfastly stuck in the “they’re just good friends” stage of denial about Maria’s sexuality. 

Maria squeezes Carol’s hand. Her eyes convey all the love she can’t put into words. It doesn’t matter what her mother says, what anyone says. Their house is full of love and Monica will always know that she belongs no matter who she loves. She’ll grow up knowing she is loved. That is all that will matter. 

Carol remembers when she and Maria found this house. Monica was six months old and her father was a year gone. Maria hadn’t wanted to move out of her apartment in the city, but then Carol had found the farmhouse. It reminded her of home, except for the lack of homophobic assholes disguised as her parents. She could already see the derby track she could set up, the shooting range, the chickens. Maria had been skeptical - and maybe Carol regretted the chickens - but it had all worked out. 

They had fixed up the house all by hand. The wood floors were brought back to life, and a house in danger of falling apart had been brought back to life. Carol was proud of the house. It let her reclaim her traumatic childhood. It was a safe place. 

“You good?” Maria asks quietly, brushing the hair back behind Carol’s ear. 

Carol leans in for a kiss. “I’m perfect. I’m just happy to have my best girls home.” 

“Happy to be home.”  

In the distance, Monica shouts for them to hurry up and Carol groans at the reminder that they’re not alone and now is not the time to get lost in a kiss. Arm in arm with Maria, they walk to out on to the porch. The sun warms Carol’s face and her heart soars. 

“Let’s go fly a plane.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at a Captain Marvel prompt. After seeing the movie, I am in love, and I would love feedback! Let me know what you think.


End file.
